


Superlatives

by Ephemeral_Joy



Series: "When I kissed you" // Stydia [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, McMartinski - Freeform, Slice of Life, all knowing scott, if 6A didn't happen and they just had a normal summer in senior year, lydia is angry, thats the time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Lydia is furious when she sees she is in the catergory "Superlatives".Why? Because of Stiles, of course.





	Superlatives

‘Stiles!’, she yells angrily, pacing fast towards him. He was sitting outside on the grass with Scott playing cards. Students looked at her bewildered. The cool and collected Lydia Martin screaming out of nowhere? How peculiar.   
‘What’d I do wrong?’ His eyes are wide, glancing between the five foot three girl and his amused best friend. She sits down next to him and shoves their yearbook in his lap.   
‘Oh cool, did they just got delivered?’   
‘Yes! But that’s not the point!’ Her hands fumble with the pages, before coming on the section “Superlatives”. A few laminated pages further and she stops.   
‘ _Look_.’

 

**CUTEST COUPLE**

_STILES STILINSKI x LYDIA MARTIN_

 

Scott bursts out in laughter, whilst Stiles just stares at it in confusion.  
‘But we’re not a couple.’  
She sighs exasperated, ‘You wouldn’t say.’ She huffs, ‘Who chose the Superlatives anyway?’   
‘Uh,’ Scott begins, ‘the student body?’   
Lydia freezes. ‘Right. So, pupils think we are the cutest couple even though we’re not even _a_ couple. Merely just… friends.’  
‘Who took that picture anyway?’ Stiles murmurs, squinting his eyes.   
‘Stiles,’ she snaps, clearly not having it. ‘The better question is: Why did someone take a picture of us, anyway? This was in junior year, when the yearbook wasn’t even mentioned yet.’  
Stiles raises his eyebrows. ‘We have groupies?’   
‘Actually,’ Scott buts in, very much enjoying this play in front of him, ‘there are these sophomore girls who have a ship name for you guys.’  
‘Ship name?’ Stiles and Lydia question at the same time, wrinkling their noses.   
‘A merge of two names. Stydia.’   
‘ _Stydia_?’, Lydia scoffs, ‘how ridiculous.’   
‘Eh,’ Stiles grins, ‘I dig it.’   
‘Stiles! Please, could you take this seriously?’   
‘Oh come on Lydia, it’s just yearbook! Wait – Hey sophomore girls!’ Stiles yells, waving at group of pubescent girls. The look over to their group with questioning gazes.   
‘Here’s your Stydia moment!’ With that, he smacks his lips on Lydia’s cheek for a good three seconds before letting go with a loud: “Mwah!”

Lydia completely flushes red, obviously not expecting this. Scott topples over of laughter, wrinkles of happiness edging at his eyes. He doesn’t mention Lydia’s heartbeat going haywire. He doesn’t mention how nervous Stiles is. He certainly doesn’t mention the longing they both feel.

Scott keeps it to himself, watching his two best friends falling harder and harder for each other as the days went by.   


**Author's Note:**

> So there was a photo of them, but I don't know how to include it and if you actually can include media in here. I'll look it up. On my Tumblr: http://hygge-ious.tumblr.com/ you are able to see it with pictures.


End file.
